Out With the Old, In With the New: SYOC!
by wencho17
Summary: For one reason or another, each of the New Directions has returned to Lima. Bringing with them their own past, they also now have children who in high school, confront their own brand of drama. Follow the lives of the ND kids as they take the halls of McKinley and as they set out to create a destiny and high school experience that is theirs alone. SYOC is OPEN until Oct. 20!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody- so this is my first attempt at one of these submit your character things. If you've read this before, that's because I experimented with it but didn't exactly have what I wanted in mind. As a result it was kind of jumbled and I didn't really get many character submissions. I think I was being too specific. So anyway, I'm changing it up a bit. So here goes, this is what I am looking for:

Finn/Rachel - one daughter 17 or younger

Santana/Sam - one son age 17, one daughter 15 or 16

Brittany/Artie - one son, one daughter any age

Kurt/Blaine - one girl 15 or 16, one girl or boy 16 or older

Mercedes/Matt Rutherford - one girl, one boy any age

Tina/Mike - twins (can be boy/boy, girl, girl, girl/boy) any age 15-19

Jesse St. James/ Sebastian - one boy any age

**Okay so before I give the form, here are just a few things I should point out:**

1. Puck/Quinn is the other pairing but I have created their kids already

2. some pairings (more particularly Seb and Jesse) aren't canon, but that's probably obvious

3. Ages may be subject to change based on available relationship pairings

4. All characters will be in glee at some point in time- some will start, others will join later.

5. Glee project kids will represent rest of high school students when needed

**Alright form time - submit in a PM or review**

Parents:

Name/Age/Sex:

Nicknames:

Personality Traits:

Possible storyline:

Favorite and least favorite type of music, sport, school subject and place to vacation:

Likes/ dislikes:

Goals:

Clothing style:

Appearance:

Biggest insecurity:

**What's one thing your character wishes he/she can chang**e (_can be a deep, dark secret they don't want to get out, can be a mistake they made such as cheating in a relationship, self harm, etc, or can be something like a sibling they wished they didn't have, wishing they could change how they look or how they are perceived, etc. This will play an important part of the story and I am looking for a variety of different responses): _

Describe your character in one word:

Are they same or opposite as one or both parents, if so which parent do they resemble/differ from:

Relationship with parents (good/bad/indifferent):

High school stereotype to best describe them (jock/nerd/cheerleader/A+ student/popular/musical/etc):

Anything else I need to know about your character:

**Glee related question**s- If your character was in glee season 1, 2, or 3 (please use any of the main or secondary characters in your answers) how would they fit in with the cast:

boyfriend or girlfriend (this will be used to determine potential relationship pairings):

best friend:

worst enemy:

attitude toward glee:

opinion of Mr. Schue/ Coach Sue:

if you were to describe your character with one song, what would it be:

_Alright so I'm pretty sure I covered everything, but if I didn't feel free to include it. You can be as brief or as detailed as possible. Just keep in mind that the characters you give me will likely dictate what direction the story goes in. So have fun, be creative and I can't wait to read what you guys give me. SYOC will be open until the end of September, upon which time I will pick the winning cast and begin posting the story._

_Thanks!_


	2. Character Update!

Hey everybody!

So a little over a month has past since I first posted this story. It received a pretty positive response. In all, I got back 12 character submissions which is awesome. As much as I would love to use everybody's, unfortunately I can't. You guys came up with some great characters and I love the ideas. I am going to start writing up the chapters soon, but there is one little thing I need you guys to do for me first.

_Rachel and Puck: Alana Marie Hudson (15), Caroline Norah Hudson (17)  
_**_  
_**_Jesse and Sebastian: Timothy Mason Smythe-St. James (17)_

_Tina and Mike: Yuri Cohen-Chang (16)_

_Finn and Rachel: Kayla Hudson (16), Barbra Kristen Hudson (16)_

_Kurt and Blaine: Isabelle Aubrey HA (17), Josephine Ariadne HA (15), Alyssa Katy HA (15), Cassandra Rachel HA (15), Layla Elizabeth HA_ (16)

**So originally what I asked for was one daughter for Finn/Rachel, twins for Tina/Mike, one son for Jesse/Sebastian and here's the fun one- two kids for Kurt/Blaine.**

**Of the above characters, I will definitely be using Timothy and Yuri so congrats- they are awesome characters.**

****Of the other characters, I haven't yet picked who I will use. To that extent, I have to ask you guys a few questions.

I received five daughters for Kurt/Blaine. Really, I only need one. I may take two but I would prefer to have Kurt/Blaine have a son as well. So, I am leaving this open. If anyone wants to change the girl submission to a boy, I will definitely be open to take it. If not, please feel free to submit a second character to be Kurt/Blaine's son.

_I will be taking one child for Finn/Rachel and one for Puck/Rachel. Because I was given two for each, I might combine them into one character. Please let me know if those of you who wrote these characters are okay with it. If not, let me know if I can consider your character for a different role._

__**I am still looking for:**

**Brittany/Artie: one son and one daughter**

**Santana/Sam: one son and one daughter**

**Mercedes/Matt: one son and one daughter**

**_So to sum this up:_**

**__**~ review/PM if you are okay with changing the sex of one or your submitted characters, review/PM me if you are okay with me combining your character and someone else's (for Finn/Rachel and Rachel/Puck characters only)

~ review/PM if you are okay with using your character with different parents. If so, name the parents.

~ feel free to submit additional characters following the above needs

I will be extending the period for this SYOC to be open until mid October. If by that time, I don't have the characters I need, i will adjust or write them myself. With your help, I hope to have chapters of this story up no later than the beginning of November.

Thanks so much!


	3. The Characters Are In!

Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. I just didn't realize picking characters would be so difficult. Ugh, they were all so good, it was hard not to pick all of them but that would be too many to write for. So I had to make the tough decisions. Here is the character list for the story. I will be in contact with the owners of the characters I have chosen shortly and then hopefully I can start getting this story up! Thank you to every one that submitted!

**Alana Caroline Hudson **_courtesy of Ms TaylorMaeClark with elements of a character from BiggestGleekForeva_

**Barbra Kristen Hudson** _courtesy of The FIrst Maraudette_

__**Isabelle Aubrey Hummel-Anderson** _courtesy of SaintSparkle_

**Josephine Ariadne HA **_courtesy of EAL Runaway_

**Cassandra Rachel HA **_courtesy of HUngerGamez_

**Dalton Christopher HA **_courtesy of Misswarblerettestar_

**Taylor Tessa Evans **_courtesy of Alexagleek_

**Adam Romero Evans **_courtesy of PrinceAmell_

**Ariana Celine Evans **_courtesy of anonymousgleek_

**Christina Candy Abrams **_courtesy of MIdnight Lullaby Angel_

**Lola Hope Abrams **_courtesy of Gleerox_

**Alyssa Marie Abrams **_courtesy of NorahsaurusRex_

**Yuri Cohen Chang **_courtesy of Scarby-Girl_

**Timothy Mason Smythe-St. James **_courtesy of Charmed4eva112_

_**Nolan Christopher Puckerman**_

_**Kyle Alexander Fabray**_

_**Emmaline Megan Hudson**_

__

So I took more than I originally planned because the characters were so good. To that note, if I didn't select your character, it is not because he or she wasn't good enough, it was just because I ran out of space. As you can see however, I am in desperate need of more boys. I took every boy submission I got which gave me three. Plus the two I created, makes five. I have 11 girls. So in terms of relationships and what not, I'd love to have about three more boys. Mercedes and Matt still don't have any children- maybe two boys and Tina and Mike could use a son as well. Even Rachel and Finn could have a son. So I will leave the SYOC open for about another week. If you want a character in, make a boy, particularly if you can, a boy for Matt and Mercedes.

Thanks!


	4. Not an Update Be Back Soon!

Hey everyone. I'm posting this for anyone reading any of the three stories I am currently working on. With school getting so hectic as the semester winds down, I am going on hiatus until winter break. I just don't have time to work on things outside of school work right now and with some stories, don't want you to have to wait especially in suspenseful chapters. So that said, my next update won't come until mid December after finals. Hope you guys come back then to catch the conclusions to the stories. Thanks for reading!


End file.
